


Party pooper

by TheTeaAddict



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Roleplay, Boys In Love, Characters play D&D, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nerd Alert, Slow Burn, The dumbassery is over 9000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeaAddict/pseuds/TheTeaAddict
Summary: Multimedia journalism major Diego gets dragged in a roleplay party by his classmate Allison and ends up discovering a world he didn't expect to love so much. Of course, it has nothing to do with the people he meets there and especially not that super hot weird guy he plays with.When he convinces his roommate Ben and his (few) friends to begin a new D&D party, Klaus doesn't expect their last member to seem so indifferent about roleplay. But he's not about to give up that easily…It might be a very niche AU but trust me, you need absolutely no knowledge in RPG to read this. I'll keep it simple and honestly,, no one can be as lost as Diego in this.





	1. Chapter 0: Nerds howling at the full moon (or, how Diego out of all people ends up in a roleplay party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for deciding to read this fic!! And a very special thanks to the Kliego Discord for giving me the will to write again.  
> It's my first time writing in English since a loooong time so... You've been warned.  
> An even BIGGER thanks to [werelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelocked/pseuds/werelocked) who not only writes the most awesome pieces but also accepted to beta this nerdy mess.

## Chapter 0: Nerds howling at the full moon (or, how Diego out of all people ends up in a roleplay party)

“Seriously Diego, I swear you’ll like it. They’re not a bunch of weird recluses who only get active at night to role-play, you know? I swear they won’t eat you. Actually, I’m pretty sure you’ll at least get along with Ben.” Allison crosses her arms over her chest and turns backwards to throw her classmate an expectant look from her front row seat in the amphitheater.

Diego, sitting right behind her, only answers with a shake of his head and a disapproving noise while he opens his computer to pull up his notes. He chooses to ignore her glare until her perfectly manicured hand forcefully snaps his laptop closed.

“You could ask anyone in this room and they’d fight to get to spend a night with you and your friends playing… whatever the fuck the name of that game is-”

“Dungeons and Dragons”, Allison chimes in but he keeps going anyway.

“Why does it have to be me?  I mean seriously, I can’t be the only one you’d turn to.” He lifts his scarred eyebrow and leans in towards the girl, elbows on his PC, having given up on the idea of reviewing his notes before the teacher comes in.

“Honestly, multimedia journalism majors are full of shit. You’re the only alright person in our year, and we’re still down a player for the adventure to be fun. Vanya told me that Klaus won’t wait any longer to begin and they all have the same friends, so it’s up to me to find someone. Come on, you won’t be the only beginner; it’ll only be my second adventure and my friend Luther never played either.”

“Look. It’s simple. The mere concept of it screams “pack of nerds howling at the full moon” to me. I’m not into that and I’m trying not to judge but pretending I have magic powers to defeat dragons and company doesn’t seem fun. It’s goddamn creepy.  So thanks but no thanks, find someone else.” With that, the door closes behind his sociology professor and he sits back to re-open his laptop.

They both stay silent through the entire class, and even though Diego feels slightly guilty for snapping at his almost-friend he firmly decides he won’t yield this time. Allison always gets her way with people and it can be hard to refuse anything to her, but he just craves the alone-time right now. Dealing with a bunch of new and potentially weird people seems a bit overwhelming, not to mention the game doesn’t even spark interest in him. Yes, he decides, that’s gonna be a solid no. The class eventually ends and when he gathers his belongings, Allison turns to him again with a smile.

“I texted Vanya, our first meeting will be Thursday, six pm at Ben and Klaus’. We’ll just discuss what characters we want and introduce ourselves so don’t stress over it. I already sent you the address. Just think of it as a social experiment, free food and drinks included. Bye Diego!”

She gets up and pats his shoulder briefly before heading out as he opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to find any answer. He watches her go and suppresses an eye roll, takes his backpack and goes to his next class. There’s definitely some work to do on assertiveness.

The week goes by surprisingly quick and before he can come up with a valid excuse to stay home, Diego finds himself knocking at the front door of the address Allison sent him. It opens immediately and in front of his stands a boy with a strikingly young face and a piercing gaze. He frowns at him for a split second before turning his back on him and loudly asking:

“Klaus, did we invite Neo to game night? Or did you forget it’s tonight and call a BDSM guy from craigslist again?”

“Isn’t it dear Allison’s classmate? Sounds like the description she gave.” A head of curly hair pops out of one of the rooms and clear green eyes focus intensely on Diego who feels his face heat up in embarrassment. He’s about to stutter any excuse to back up and run home when two hands land on each of his shoulders.

“Diego’s already here! That’s great; we came in right at the same time!”

No need to look behind him to know it’s Allison and Diego lets her push him inside with a defeated sigh. He comes in a room already full of people gathered around a long table, with a petite dark-haired girl sitting at the end of it directly facing the door. She gives him a shy smile while unpacking several heavy harcover books with a few pens and a craft folder. Around her, two other people are setting down food, more pencils and a few mysterious pouches; the boy who opened the door joins them without another word to him. Allison too, that traitor, goes right to one of the men at the table: an unusually tall and broad blonde haired guy who’s looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Watch out, hot food coming through!”

After the obnoxiously loud warning, Diego steps out of the way just on time to avoid the curly-haired stranger from earlier who comes barging in and throws the pizza plate he holds on the table with a loud hiss. A few beats pass and an Asian boy follows him in, looking completely unimpressed with a bottle of wine and beer in each hand; he briefly shakes his head and nods towards the other man’s hands.

“That’s what potholders are for, Klaus. I literally bought you a limited edition gold and pink one last week because you wouldn’t use the old pair, so please stop taking hot plates with your bare hands.”

Klaus only shrugs and smiles at the guy who passes a hand across his face in despair. “Just go rinse your hands in cold water and bring the glasses, okay?” He turns towards Diego with an apologetic smile and offers him his hand to shake. “I’m Ben, sorry for the first impression. He can be a lot- they can all be a lot sometimes”, he says with a pointed look at the same one who opened the door.

The latter shrugs but speaks again with a raised eyebrow: “Just call me Five. I’d say I’m sorry for calling you Neo but it’s your choice of clothes, not mine”

“Five?” Diego repeats in confusion.

“Don’t bother to ask; no one here knows if it’s his real name. I’m Vanya by the way, nice to meet you.” He gets another smile from the petite girl at the end of the table, seemingly done setting up, who speaks with a voice so soft he could’ve almost missed it.

Diego then turns to the last person he ignores the name of, the man Allison is still talking to. He remembers their discussion earlier in the week and nods towards him: “So that makes you Luther, right? You the other one who never played, at least I’m not alone.” He lets out a nervous laughs and crosses his arms.

“Yes, that’s me. I didn’t play yet, but I already read the rules online.” The guy huffs a bit. “I was afraid to look like an idiot, coming in here and not knowing shit.” By the way he looks straight in Diego’s eyes, it’s clear Luther knows exactly how nervous he is and that he didn’t read those rules.

Diego has to close his eyes and take a long breath through his nose to control his temper; this one has already got his blood boiling for no reason. But before he can find a clever comeback Klaus comes back in the room with glasses for everyone and a disturbingly excited smile on his face, reminiscent of the smile of a drug addict ready to get his dose: “Everyone settled?? I have such a good idea for my character, this is gonna be epic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it! You get another thank you for sticking with me till the end. Not too long of an introduction but now that we got that out of the way, the next chapters will have more action and chemistry I promise uwu  
> Please feel free to leave any comment or criticism you may have!
> 
> Aaand.. Moodboard! *jazz hands*
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 1 : No horns and tails or pointy ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forming a new DnD party is never painless, but it's always interesting.  
> The rpg nerds amongst you know what I'm talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again for real chapter with the whole team! It came a bit late and I'm not 100% happy with it for some reason (understand: College Assignment of Doom fried my brain) but once again Werelocked was here to tolerate my annoying ass and my clumsy writing and cheer me up so it's heeeere!

##  **Chapter 1: No horns and tails or pointy ears**

As Vanya introduces herself as the dungeon master and explains her role, mostly for Luther and Diego, Klaus sits cross-legged in the last seat available and makes grabby hands at Ben who’s settled right in front of him; he doesn’t even need to say anything before his roommate reaches out to the bookshelf behind him and produces a notebook, a pen and his precious dice pouch. Klaus immediately takes it and empties its contents on the table, gesturing theatrically to the rainbow pride dice in multiple shapes and forms: “Look at these!! Aren’t they so pretty? Benny-boy gave them to me last week.”

That gets a smile from everyone at the table and even a soft “awww” from Vanya, followed by a satisfied wink from Ben. But in the corner of his eyes he can see Diego, sat on his left, who’s eyeing the dice with interest. Klaus immediately elbows him lightly “You got yours? Are you jealous? I mean you can be, they’re pretty dope…”

The poor guy only shakes his head and averts his gaze before whispering, “I don’t have any, Allison wasn’t specific so I only brought a regular one with me.” The mere admission seems painful to him and though he looks weirdly vulnerable, Klaus can’t hold back an amused snort. Diego’s expression closes up immediately. “Stop m-m-making fun of me, I can pu-punch your teeth out anytime.” he hisses.

_ He missed the menacing vibe by a mile _ , Klaus thinks,  _ with his face all red the hint of a stuttering _ . When the man begins to fidget at his side, tense to the point that he looks ready to bolt at any second, Klaus places a hand on his arm with a lopsided smile. “I’ll let you use mine then, I’m pretty sure Ben threw some kind of magic spell on it so they’ll be extra lucky.”

Diego’s frown seems to soften a bit and he can feel the arm under his hand loosen up, so Klaus glances around him to see if any of his friends listened to their hushed conversation but everyone seems caught up in a chaotic argument.

“Come on Vanya, just open the universe up! I really wanna play a Dragonborn for once. It’s gonna perfect for the Warlock class, I have the best backstory you’ve ever heard.” That’s Ben, making puppy eyes to their dungeon master; it’s pretty obvious that he’s going to get what he wants, just like every time he decides to use his face at his advantage. 

Klaus can literally feel her break before she nods with a sigh. “Fine for the Dragonborn race, if you convince me with your background.” Ben cheers and opens his own notebook, ready to present his obviously well-prepared character, but before he can add anything Vanya lifts a hand to cut him off with a sorry smile. “I think the others will need my help, if you already have most of yours ready we’ll look at it at the end or you can even send me an email with Klaus okay?”

Luther and Allison are seemingly trying to figure themselves out in the background but as she turns towards them, Five -who’s been silent for the almost entire exchange- suddenly jumps forward. “I wanna be a monk.” That gets a barked laugh from Klaus and in a matter of seconds he receives Five’s pen square in the forehead: “Don’t be a dick Klaus, I’m being serious!”

“OKAY! Has everyone chosen at least their races and classes?” Vanya finally snaps and Klaus, once again sees Diego flinch and tense up at his side. He immediately raises a hand. “Diego and I are gonna talk just a bit more about it, see with the others first!” Vanya gives him a thankful smile as she get up with one of her books to go to Luther and Allison.

Klaus turns to Diego who looks both embarrassed and relieved, another one of the books that Vanya brought with her open in his hands. He begrudgingly says, “I’ll definitely be a human. No weird tail and horns or pointy ears.”

“Hey! Nothing wrong with pointy ears!” Klaus protests before leaning into his side to flip a few pages until he can point the classes list with his finger. “So, do you know who you wanna be? You could play as a Ranger, or a Sailor maybe? Mmh, Sailor would be sexy.” 

He hears Diego try to speak and choke a little, having to clear his throat as he wiggles in his seat. “I don’t know if I want to. M-maybe something else? I want knives or some cool shit.” And, there it is; the epiphany.

Klaus claps loudly. “A rogue! You can definitely be a rogue. Criminal background and broody dark emo boy, that fits perfectly doesn’t it?” He turns a few more pages and shows Diego the rogue’s presentation page, observing his reaction. Diego only bites his lower lip and gives a tentative nod. “That sounds okay.”

They pass the information up to Vanya, who’s apparently done with Luther and Allison. She’s gone back to her seat, scribbling on blank character sheets from her messenger bag while Ben and Five speak with her quietly. She blinks and sits upright to speak up. “Cool. So we have Ben as a Dragonborn Warlock Sage, Diego as Human Rogue Criminal, Five as a… Human Monk Hermit…” she has to stop a second to contain a giggle, “Allison as a Half-elf Paladin Noble and Luther as a Human Barbarian Outlander.”

At that, Luther seems a bit dissatisfied but Allison pats his back lightly: “We agreed, we can’t have two Paladins and we need a berserker. There can find nuances in a Barbarian character too...” He smiles at her and Vanya turns to Klaus. “Guess that leaves you as…?”

“An elf druid!!” He exclaims, and Ben’s answer comes immediately with a scandalized squeak. “Again?! Klaus, you play that character in every single campaign! You told me you made a new one.”

Klaus shakes his head energetically. “Oh, but I did! This one has a very special skill. Have you ever thought about a crazy elf that can see dead people? Of course you didn’t!” He throws his arms in the air and both Allison and Vanya chuckle at him while Five rolls his eyes with a barely-there smirk. 

“Okay for the dead people thing, but”, a few beats pass as she makes a few quick calculations in her head, “you can only use your power once per adventure and it will have negative effects on your character’s mental health. Cool idea, though.”  

He pumps his fists in the air and lifts his glass of wine. “Cheers to our new party, then!” Everyone raise their glass in agreement, and he even earns a hesitant smile from Diego as he takes a sip of his own beer.

For a little over an hour, they just settle their character’s specifics with Vanya and chat between themselves; Klaus finds himself gravitating towards the people he already knows. He gets up, cradling his fourth glass of wine in his hand to join Ben and Five’s discussion about Ben’s latest assignment in his creative writing class, that the latter seems to be thoroughly convinced he flopped. Klaus slides an arm around his roommate with a proud smile. “Don’t believe a word this dumbass says, I read it and it’s amaaaa-zing!”

As he ruffles Ben’s hair and earns a half-hearted “fuck off” in protest, he catches Diego’s eye. Allison is talking to him while Luther is rolling dice with Vanya for his character’s attributes, but given the panicked look on his face when they make eye-contact he must have been staring for quite a while. Allison frowns and waves a hand in front of his face, confirming Klaus’ doubts right away. He cocks a curious brow and Diego immediately focuses back on his classmate with an apologetic expression. When Klaus comes back to the conversation, his friends have returned to their favorite subject: the latest reads of their book club. Klaus still remembers Ben coming home last year and telling him all about the people he met there, including Five and Vanya who hosts the club as a book shop employee.  _ Boring _ .

He floats away but the moment he gets close to the other group, Allison gets called away by Vanya, apparently asking some more information on the relationship between her character and Luther’s. So there he is, standing awkwardly at Diego’s side, whose eyes dart virtually everywhere in the room but to the host of the party. After a long beat of silence, Klaus stretches his back and tries to catch Diego’s gaze again. “So you’re a journalism major too, right? Like Allison?” Diego finally looks at him and nods. “Yeah, I… How about you?”

“Art major, I specialize in photography but honestly I just want to be a tattoo artist.” He takes a sip of wine, but Diego’s next question almost makes him spit it out: 

“So.. Is- Ben’s y-your b-b-boyfriend right?” Once again, he’s looking firmly at the wall behind Klaus with an expressionless face.

“Oh, hell no!” He has to take a breath to avoid choking for real but can’t hold back a throaty laugh. “He’s been my best friend for, what, ten years? But then, would it be a problem to you?” He asks challengingly. As Diego shakes his head frantically, looking for an answer with wide eyes, Allison and Luther come back with their stuff packed.  Behind them Klaus can see Vanya wave at Five and gather all her things as well.

“Diego, I think it’s gonna be time to go if we wanna catch the last buses. Are you coming with us?” Allison gives them both a radiant smile. Diego’s eyes go back and forth between Klaus and the group but he ends up simply agreeing with a strangled voice and running off to get his jacket. Allison throws them both a confused glimpse and mouths “what did you to him?”, only answered by a shrug and an innocent pout from Klaus.

Ben and Klaus get a hug from Allison and Vanya before they head out, with a muttered ‘thanks’ from Five and a dry ‘goodbye’ from Diego. Luther stays behind a few seconds to clumsily wave them goodbye and smile before following the others out. As soon as the door closes behind their guests, Klaus turns to Ben to recount Diego’s assumption. Half an hour later, they’re still laughing about the mix-up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, with a lot going on everywhere! Just like before feel free to leave any thoughts on this uwu  
> Also, I need an opinion here; which other pairings would you like to see in the future? Five and Dolores, or Five and Vanya (he's major and around 4 years younger than the others in this)? Or Vanya and Allison? Or Allison and Luther?  
> SO much romantic tension, so little time.


	3. Chapter 2 : Introductions all over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an update per week is good-  
> mainly because I'm a goddamn snail and I can't write faster dkjsjsjs  
> As usual, a big huge massive thank you to werelocked for giving me so much of their time beta-reading and to you.

##  **Chapter 2: Introductions all over again**

“You were red all over, Diego. I swear I’ve never seen you look so embarrassed in three years and you won’t even tell me what happened? So much for saving your ass and getting you out of here before you peed yourself.” Allison gives a pointed sigh and taps her nails impatiently on the library desk with a stern look at Diego. He just shrugs and takes another bite of his licorice stick, not even lifting his eyes from the notes he honestly hasn’t read a single line of since she started grilling him, last night. “Are you at least gonna go back? Ben texted me, he’s worried that you wouldn’t want to play anymore.”

“I just - I don’t know, Allison. I’d like to say I will, but I’m pretty sure that this ‘Five’ guy positive that my IQ is under 50 and that Klaus thinks I’m a homophobic piece of shit.” Allison slaps her hand on the table and lets out a loud laugh but the old librarian immediately materializes out of thin air with a loud hiss, effectively making the two jump in their seats.

“Stop talking so loud, this isn’t a dining hall! And no food allowed here, young man.” Her decrepit hand snatches Diego’s candy right away from him and she’s gone again. He turns an appalled face to his friend who covers her face with both of her hands, her shoulders shaking in laughter. Diego tries to go back to his work with a grunt until Allison regains her composure and immediately continues the dreaded interrogation.

“I really don’t think so, though. I mean Five probably believes almost everyone around him is stupid but you shouldn’t take it personally. I mean, he wouldn’t even talk to me when I met him because I spilled his coffee and he deemed me ‘unworthy’ or some shit. But believe me, he’ll surprise you eventually. He even has some sweet days.” That, at least, gets a dubitative snort out of Diego. “And… We both know homophobia is the last thing you could get accused for.” Diego has every intent to brush off the whole conversation. When he raises his head to give Allison his trademark blasé look, all his irritation vanished in front of her encouraging smile..

“I guess I can at least see what a real adventure is. Just one night, to test it out.” Her smile grows impossibly wider and all he can do is roll his eyes. She got him. Again.

That’s how two weeks later, Diego finds himself in front of that _goddamn_ door with a bottle of hipster-y organic beer in his hands as a peace offering- and a not-so-subtle bi pride macrame bracelet around his wrist. This time, it’s Ben who opens the door to invites him in with a grin and the mock of a bow.

“Glad to see you came Diego! You’re the first to show up, just make yourself comfortable. Want something to drink?” Ben guides him to the beat-up couch in the living room. He’s just sat on the sofa and and is on the move to give Ben the bottle when Klaus gets out of what’s probably his bedroom. Obnoxiously loud music blasts from the headphones around in neck. Diego has to avert his eyes from the white mesh shirt Klaus wears tucked into the skinniest skinny jeans he's ever seen. But even more worrying is the mischievous expression on Klaus’ face.

“Honey, do we have guests already?” He makes a kissy face to Ben, who’s obviously trying to keep a straight face. Embarrassment rolls in at the idea that Klaus probably told him about The Misunderstanding, but Diego hasn’t even processed all of it before Klaus sits on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m joking I swear. We’re cool. Oh my, you even brought us a gift!”

It’s all Diego can do to give him the bottle with an awkward smile. “Didn’t want to come in empty handed, it’s nothing much.” He chats for a minute with Ben while Klaus goes to put the beer in the fridge. Vanya and Five arrive as Klaus is going out of the kitchen. He wraps both of them in a welcome hug, ignoring Five’s grumbling and fussing that don’t do anything to hide that he still pulls Klaus tight anyway. Diego is absolutely _not_ bitter that he didn’t get that kind of greeting. Vanya starts to unpack as everyone sets up the table and they’re almost finished by the time Luther and Allison show up together. Diego lifts an eyebrow at them, still setting out the around the table.

“I feel left out Allison, you leave me to come alone and choose to spend the afternoon with him?” He gives her a good natured smirk.

Allison laughs and she gives him a tap on the arm as she passes. “Doesn’t look like they mistreated you in my absence.”

Once they’re all set, Vanya opens a map and clears her throat. “So I’ve studied your character sheets and your requests about the stories of your characters, and I’ve come to a pretty good story. I think.” Allison makes an encouraging sound and puts both her hands under her chin when Vanya’s voice gets more hesitant. “Basically, just like most of Dungeon and Dragon parties your characters all come from very different places; they met in a tavern while looking for adventure and ended up forming a temporary team. First off, we have The Horror,” she gestures to Ben, “who grew up in a Dragonborn family of green draconic ancestry, away from society. He was a much respected member of his clan until he decided himself to go in exile, and sign a pact with an entity called the Great Cthulhu to control that secret he keeps from everyone.” She pauses and as everyone nods excitedly, she gives a timid smile and addresses Ben directly. “I obviously won’t reveal it until your character builds strong relationships with the others.”

“Wait, wait, wait, who wants beer? I think it’s cold now, right?” Klaus gets up in a tangle of limbs and disappears in the kitchen. He comes back brandishing the bottle Diego brought with him with flourish and waggles his eyebrows. “Courtesy of sir broody-pants! Looks delicious though. Who wants some?” Except for Luther –who’s apparently training very hard to pass astronaut testing with NASA next year- and Five who clutches on his coffee filled tumbler for dear life, everyone raise their hand. After pouring a glass for each of them Klaus sits back to drink his own and when he meets Diego’s eyes, he gives a more genuine smile and mouths a silent “thank you”. Diego has to take a huge gulp to hide his flaming blush.

They get back to the character’s introductions, Vanya looking between her notes and Allison. “The Rumor is the descendant of a very noble lineage of half-elf knights and being one of their main assets, she has just been sent on a mission to find and eliminate a man who they suspect to have evil plans towards their family. She grew up in the same area as Spaceboy,” Vanya points to Luther for clarity, “who was raised in a barbarian tribe living on the lands The Rumors’ family owned. They were each other’s first love but Spaceboy disappeared when his whole tribe was slaughtered. The Rumor doesn’t know yet that he survived and won’t recognize him as they were very young when they were separated and Spaceboy has.. grown a lot and is now seeking his revenge.”

At that, Klaus pipes up. “Duh-ramaaaaa!” His comment goes completely ignored though, and Diego assumes it’s a regular thing as Vanya herself seems completely unfazed by the intervention.

“Klaus, you’ll play as The Séance. He’s a lot older than the rest of the party- except maybe for The Horror. He lived as a recluse in the woods with other elves, being a druid. That means he has no clues on basic social customs -”

“Sounds like Klaus.” Fives snorts.

“-but he decided on a whim to go out and explore civilization. He can see dead people but prefers not to talk about it and even consumes… substances, concoctions from his native forest, to keep the spirits at bay.”

Klaus smiles in satisfaction and lays back on his chair, arms crossed. “He gonna be _so_ badass! You slayed it, Vanya.”

She shakes her head with an soft expression. “Then we have The Boy, who is Five’s character. He is very reluctant to talk about his past as a professional assassin until he snapped and ran from his employers. He knew they would be after him, so he decided to become a monk and hide for years. He learned advanced martial arts and even magic in his monastery but eventually decided to go back to the outer world and confront his demons.”

At this point the whole table is basically hung on Vanya’s every word, and even Five has lost the sassy expression he wears constantly. Luther, even though he looks as overwhelmed as Diego, is focused on taking notes furiously fast. Diego rolls his eyes mentally but Vanya’s next words recapture his attention. “Lastly, The Kraken lived his whole life in the capital city’s ghetto. He is very street-smart, he had to be, but his mother always took care of him until she died inexplicably. He is convinced she was poisoned. He ended up sneaking his way everywhere he could to steal information on her death and was eventually caught and sent to jail. He escaped but had to leave the city, so he is now looking for another way to solve her murder. And that’s how they all end up, looking for answers and a mission, in a dark tavern in the suburbs of the capital city. Any questions before we begin?”

At this moment everyone starts talking excitedly and even Diego can feel the anticipation, smiling to himself as he drinks his beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah, you finally met the D&D characters teehee let me know what you think/ what you'd like to see in the future and again, thank you SO MUCH for reading!


End file.
